XY series
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice Episode 18: Awakening the Sleeping Giant! English Dub Allie: In exchange for the Pokéflute, I insist you leave this one with me. Clemont: You want me to stay!? (Serena then whispers something to Bonnie that's unintelligible) Bonnie: Do you think so? Serena: Yeah. Bonnie: (to Allie) You can have my brother if you want him. Clemont: Bonnie! How could you tell her that? Allie: Alright, it's settled. Episode 29: Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! English Dub Jessie: We were so close to catching Pikachu. Meowth: So close times zero still equals zero. James: It's just not fair. How do we compete against that absurd twerp invention? Jessie: Why try to compete when we can steal? James: Utilizing that wove absorbing device would be nice. Jessie: But we first need a strategy and I've got one. (Jessie whispers her plan to James. Meowth edges closer to hear what she's saying just for James to whisper to him the same thing) Meowth: Now that's what I call a plan! James: How do we execute? Jessie: You just have faith in my acting expertise and the rest of it will be a breeze. (One part is shown a minute later and the other part is shown minutes later. Her plan was to dress up as the "twerps" and get the real twerps blamed for crimes. While the real twerps are distracted, they get Clemont to build a robot so that they could attack him and the twerps and capture Pikachu) Episode 43: Origins of Mega Evolution! English Dub Gurkinn: A valuable story. It concerns Mega Evolution. Come, come, follow me. Korrina: (to Ash) Heads up, get ready for a long story. Episode 46: The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! English Dub Jessie: All right, you two. Do something quick! James: Any ideas? Meowth: Jessie, use that happy face. Just stick that sucker on! Episode 57: Thawing an Icy Panic! English Dub (Team Rocket overhears a conversation about a Vanillite being taking care of at a Pokemon Center) Jessie: Wow, Vanillite ice cream. Yum! Meowth: I want a big slurp too. Jessie: Hey, I know just what we'll do. (Jessie whispers her idea to James & Meowth, which is mostly unintelliglbe with "First we" & "and then" being intelligible) (It's shown later that her idea was to disguise as Pokemon Nurses and let Meowth hide in a cooler and pop out to capture Vanillite and run away so that they can use the cold air from Vanillite to make Vanillite ice cream and make a fortune) Episode 114: A Keeper for Keeps? Original Japanese Version Pancham: Chamu, chamu chamu. English Dub Pancham: Pan...cham, cham. (It is shown seconds later that Pancham and Chespin just wanted to flirt on Buneary) Episode 123: A Diamond in the Rough! Moment 1 English Dub James: But those in the nose say it's body is as hard as diamonds. (Jessie thinks about it) Jessie: Say, that's a fun fact! I know! (Jessie whispers an idea to James & Meowth, which is unintelligible) Meowth: That's what I'm talking about! Jessie: Carbink catching time! (Her plan all along was to make a robot machine with the parts of Carbinks) Moment 2 English Dub (Carbink decides to confront Team Rocket and asks Goodra for help. Goodra has an idea and whispers it to Wooper, Carbink, Quagsire, & Lotad) Ash: Carbink, Goodra, do you two guys have an idea? (It's shown seconds later that Goodra's plan was to get Carbink to drill upwards into the sky while being propelled by Lotad, Wooper, & Quagsire's Water Gun to hit each arm of Team Rocket's machine, one at a time) Category:Pokemon (Franchise)